Unintentional Skydive
by FieryPhoenix111
Summary: Some campers from Camp Half-Blood go to see a tall building and someone's (cough*Nico*cough) acrophobia acts up. Who is better to help him than the son of the sky? Jason and Nico Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Cute one-shot; the other chapter is the same story, but in Nico's perspective**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Riordan's series**

A group of campers from Camp Half-Blood (Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Connor, Leo, Hazel, and Nico) had taken a bus to go to a really tall building not far from the camp. On the top floor of this building, there is a big balcony made of glass so if you looked down, you could see the ground from 30 stories up. The demigods were now standing on the clear balcony.

All except Nico.

Jason watched as Hazel tried to get her brother to step over the line where the glass balcony met the concrete floor of the building. Jason left her to it and turned to look over the city. The sun was just starting to touch the horizon and created a beautiful sunset. He wrapped an arm around Piper and heard an excited squeal from behind him.

Jason and Piper turned to see Leo sprawled out on the glass floor, face down. "This is so cooooooool!"

Travis turned toward Connor, who was standing at the balcony's railing next to Nico and Hazel, who were both looking away toward the city. "Connor, catch!" Travis yelled, throwing a huge backpack, which is probably full of pranks and other things the brothers 'found.' Connor turned just in time to see the backpack sail over Clarisse's and Chris' heads and hit Nico between the shoulder blades.

The next thing Jason knew, there was a loud thump as the backpack hit the glass where Nico had been standing just a second ago. "Nico!" Hazel yelled, looking down. Jason quickly pulled away from Piper and jumped over the railing.

Nico was already far below him. It hadn't taken long for Jason to jump off, but it takes even less time for someone to fall. Jason pressed his arms against his body and his legs together, streamlining his body so he would fall faster and catch up to Nico. Jason could see the son of Hades underneath him.

He had his arms and legs spread out, which was slowing him down a little. As Jason watched, he saw Nico's head start to dip toward the ground as the wind flipped him over. When Nico had turned enough that he was falling backward, Jason was close enough to see Nico's face clearly. His eyes were wide open and his mouth was open in a silent scream.

Jason passed Nico as he was turning back to face the ground. Then Jason spun around and positioned himself right below Nico, and held out his arms. Nico slammed into Jason, but the son of Jupiter was expecting it and grabbed him. Then he used the winds to bring them to an upright position.

Jason had his arms wrapped around Nico with his hands spread against his friend's back. Jason felt Nico's arms wrapped around his shoulders and his hands fisted in Jason's shirt, just under his shoulder blades. Nico's forehead rested on Jason's collarbone, his hair tickling Jason's chin.

Jason hovered in midair. "Are you okay?" Jason asked gently. He could feel Nico's heartbeat going about 20 mph. Nico shook his head, his hair tickling Jason's neck.

"Scared…heights…Hades…underworld…big three…rivalry…'specially…since…Vesuvius…shadow-travel…statue." Nico's voice came out muffled and inbetween gasps of breath. Jason could feel Nico shaking.

This surprised the son of Jupiter. Nico had never seemed afraid of heights before, but whatever had happened at Vesuvius with a statue…?

Oh, Jason remembered Reyna telling him about how Nico had shadow-traveled above a volcano with the Athena statue and they barely made it out before hitting the ground. That might have something to do with it. That, and being a son of Hades.

"You're okay," Jason said gently. "I can make the wind hold you up if you want." Nico shook his head and held on tighter if that was possible. "Alright, I want to show you something." Jason said. Nico adjusted himself so that his chin rested on Jason's shoulder with his hair barely touching Jason's ear. "Ready?" Nico nodded his head, his chin bumping Jason's shoulder gently.

Jason concentrated on making the winds push them up and keep them in an upright position. As they passed the balcony with all of their friends, Jason made sure that he was facing them so they couldn't see Nico's face. Jason winked at them to let them know they were okay and continued going up.

When Jason was up high enough, he stopped. After a moment and not getting any response from Nico, he asked "Are your eyes closed?" Jason felt Nico's hair move as he nodded. Jason had to suppress a small smile. "Open them."

Jason had no way to tell if Nico was opening his eyes or not, so he just waited. After a couple of seconds, Jason felt Nico slowly unclench his fist as he reached out. Jason had gone up so high that their heads were almost touching the cloud right above them.

"Cool," Nico whispered. Jason could picture Nico's small smile and shining eyes. Jason moved around a little bit so Nico could run his hand through the cloud. Jason was glad Nico was relaxing a little bit. His heart was still racing, but not quite as fast as it had been when Jason first caught him. Jason felt Nico hold on to his shirt again. It was a little damp from the water vapor, but he didn't mind.

It was dark out and the lights in the city were all on. "Look down." Jason said. He felt Nico stiffen against him and wasn't sure if he was going to do it or not. Jason kept absolutely still. Nico hadn't shaken his head, so Jason figured he was thinking about it.

 _If this had been almost anyone else_ , Jason thought, _I would have let them slip an inch or two, just to scare them_ , but he wouldn't do it to Nico.

First, Nico had already been through too much, even for demigod standards.

Second, Jason had spent so long gaining Nico's trust, and he knew if he did something like that, Nico's trust in him would dissolve instantly.

Not to mention, Nico would get revenge, and Nico's revenge would be brutal.

Nico loosening his grip on Jason brought him out of his thoughts. Slowly, Nico let go with one hand and twisted to look out at the city. Jason tightened his grip on Nico to hopefully make him feel a bit safer.

"Wow," Nico breathed.

Jason smiled. "Ready to go back now?" Nico nodded and held on to Jason's shirt again.

"Thank you." Nico's voice whispered, almost inaudibly as their friends came into view once again.

"No problem," Jason replied as he flew past their friends and into the building. Jason found a chair just inside the building and gently set Nico down on it. He knew it would be hard for him to stand because he could still feel him shaking. Nico sighed gratefully as he sank onto the chair.

Jason was pushed out of the way as the rest of their friends crowded around Nico. He saw Hazel give him a big hug, effectively standing him up in the process. "I wasn't sure if Jason could catch you in time," Hazel said.

"Don't you ever do that again, bro." Percy's voice drifted over to where Jason was standing.

"I'm sorry, dude." Jason assumed that was Travis. He couldn't see Nico anymore and their voices faded to the background as Piper came over to him.

"Where'd you take him?" She asked.

"On a little detour." Jason shrugged.

"You took him to see the clouds up close, didn't you?" Piper asked, smiling.

Jason looked at her, surprised. "How'd you guess?"

"You try to take everyone you can up there, and he probably wouldn't agree to go with you if you hadn't just saved him." Piper replied. "So what did he think? Did he like it?"

Jason decided not to tell anyone about Nico's fear of heights. He had kept a secret for his buddy before, and he assumed that Nico wouldn't appreciate everyone knowing that the Ghost King and Ambassador of Pluto is scared of heights. "He's shaken up from the fall, but the clouds helped calm him."

Piper leaned against him happily as everyone else started making their way to the elevator to go down, Hazel walking right alongside Nico.

 **The next chapter is in Nico's perspective!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nico's perspective :)**

Nico was standing in the building, watching his friends on the glass platform. The glass _looked_ safe enough, but it also looked as if there was nothing between you and falling to your death. You can't always trust what you see.

"Nico," Hazel said, walking up to him from where she had stood on the platform. "Are you going to come out here?"

Nico shook his head as Hazel reached him. "Why not? It is perfectly safe. This has been here for years and no one has ever fallen off of it."

Nico looked down, through the glass and to the city beneath it. "You know Hades and Zeus don't get along."

"Yes, but look at Percy. Zeus has had it in for him since practically forever, and nothing has happened to him."

It was true. Percy was standing at the edge of the platform with one arm around Annabeth, looking out at the city as the sun started to go down.

"Fine," Nico relented. He reached his arm out and gripped the handrail. Then he took one hesitant step out, onto the glass. He used both hands to grip the handrail and stood just far enough out so Hazel could stand in between him and the safety of the building.

The view was really amazing, but Nico preferred to see it from inside the safety of the tall structure just two feet away from him.

Suddenly, he felt a weight run into him from behind and found himself tipping forward, over the rail. He was forced to let go of the railing before his wrists twisted the wrong way.

Then he was falling.

"Nico!" He heard Hazel's voice.

Nico quickly spread out his arms and legs, hoping it would help him to slow down. He had seen it in a movie once, but it didn't seem to work.

Nico flashbacked to when he, Reyna, and Coach Hedge had been falling into the volcano with the Athena Parthenos. He had barely managed to shadow-travel them away before hitting the ground. Nico knew he would have to attempt to do the same thing this time. He would have to time it perfectly.

Then, to his horror, he began to tip forward. He was spinning! Nico was close to having a panic attack, but tried to suppress it. That would make things a little more complicated if he couldn't see the ground as he came closer to it and didn't have a clear head when the time came.

When he was falling with his back facing the ground, Nico saw Jason coming toward him. He didn't know whether to be relieved or not. What if Jason couldn't get to him in time? What if Zeus somehow didn't let his son save him? What if Jason's powers didn't work?

Then, when Nico was falling front first again, Jason suddenly appeared below him. Nico barely had time to close his eyes before he fell onto him. Nico grabbed onto Jason and held on as tight as he could. He felt them move and stop so it seemed as though they were on the ground again, but Nico knew that Jason had just positioned themselves so it would look like they were standing up.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked. Nico hesitated, then he realized that there was really no point in acting as though that hadn't shaken him up and shook his head. Then he thought he should explain why he was so scared. Jason was probably curious.

"Scared…heights…Hades…underworld…big three…rivalry…'specially…since…Vesuvius…shadow-travel…statue." Nico said. He had wanted to say that he is scared of heights because he is the son of Hades, the god of the _underworld_ , and the big three rivalry always made him a little nervous in the others' elements. Ever since he had shadow-traveled above Vesuvius and had barely managed to shadow-travel out, he had been especially wary, but his racing heart wouldn't allow that many words.

Nico waited as Jason processed what he had just said. "You're okay." Jason's voice surprised Nico. He sounded gentle, as if he understood. "I can make the wind hold you up if you want." Nico shook his head, thinking about standing up when there is literally _nothing_ but air beneath him. "Alright, I want to show you something." Nico wasn't sure what the something would be, but as long as they didn't fall anymore, he was fine with almost anything.

Nico pulled himself up a little higher on Jason so he wasn't pressing his face against him. "Ready?" Jason asked. Nico nodded and felt himself moving through the air. It felt like a long time before he felt Jason stop moving. After a moment, Jason's voice sounded again. "Are your eyes closed?" Nico nodded. In fact, they had been closed ever since Jason had caught him. "Open them."

Nico tensed. That was one phrase that Nico hadn't wanted to hear Jason say, but did so anyway. He saw lights in the distance from a city far away on the horizon, but closer, just in front of Nico, the air looked fuzzy. Realizing what it was, Nico stretched out one hand to run his hand through the cloud. It felt almost solid, it was so cold, but when Nico ran his hand through it, there was nothing there. "Cool."

Nico felt Jason move around a little and had to fight the urge to grab back on to Jason and kept his hand up.

Suddenly, Jason said "look down." Nico tensed. That was the second phrase that Nico didn't want to hear. The only one left was 'I'm letting go' or 'I'm dropping you' or something along those lines. Nico tried to look down, but he couldn't move his head very much with the position he was in. He had to let go with one hand so he could bring his head back far enough to look down.

What he saw took his breath away. It was almost completely dark out now, but the city had all of their lights on. It was amazing. The ocean was in the distance with the skyscrapers just below them and lights going out as far as he could see in the other direction. "Wow" was all Nico could say.

"Ready to go back now?" Jason asked. Nico looked at the landscape once more, then held on to Jason and nodded.

As they were moving through the air again, it occurred to Nico that he hadn't thanked Jason for saving him yet. "Thank you." He let Jason figure out that it was for both, saving him and showing him the clouds and the city from up high.

"No problem." Nico relaxed a little more when they flew into the building and Jason sat him down on a chair. Nico barely had time to breathe before Hazel hugged him. She lifted him up, out of his chair and he found it a little hard to stand.

"I wasn't sure if Jason could catch you time." Hazel said, almost sobbing. Nico hugged her back tightly, only partly to keep himself upright. Nico wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't just pass it off as nothing, but he didn't want to make too big of a deal from it either.

"Don't you ever do that again, bro." Percy said. Nico found himself swamped by his friends, all wanting to make sure he was okay.

"I'll try my hardest not to." Nico promised.

"I'm sorry, dude," Travis said, clapping him on the back. Once again, Nico was at a loss for words. How was he supposed to respond?

"Never, ever, ever do that again!" Hazel said, to who, Nico or Travis, he wasn't sure, but it saved Nico from having to reply.

"Glad you didn't end up as a pancake at the bottom, Death Breath." Clarisse said. That was probably the most affection she showed anyone besides Chris and Nico nodded at her to show that he agreed with her.

After the excitement died down, the group of demigods made their way to the elevators where they could start the journey back to Camp Half-Blood. Hazel let Nico lean on her as they followed their friends, ready to be back on solid ground again. He couldn't wait to get back to his cabin with only Hazel there to pester him.

 **I hope you enjoyed these!**

 **Let me know which perspective you like better; personally, I think I like Nico's better, maybe. It's a hard decision. ;)**

 **Fun fact: Each chapter and each chapter's author notes are the same length**


End file.
